The 7,8,9 Jinjurike trio
by Nick.salazar13
Summary: A new start in the ninja world were Naruto, Bee, and Nick work together to save the world with the great Shinobi Alliance
1. Chapter 1: The surprise

Hi this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. in this fanfic fuu doesn't exist and the seven tails becomes a wolf instead of a bug. And the 7 tail jinjurike is still alive. And this story takes place after Saskue attacks them and when Danzo runs away.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only the characters that I made up.

_**Kyuubi**_

_Thoughts_

**_The seven tails_**

**The eight tails**

**Chapter 1: the surprise**

** "What!?, You want us to be a Shinobi Alliance?!" Yelled Raikage. "Yes, because the akatsuki has all the 6 tails and there power is unknown but also the great Shinobi alliance" said the head samurai. "I agree with him, plus we will need to work together to capture the 7 tails jinjurike. Does everyone else agree" Asked the Mizukage. Everyone nodded still unsure. "Who is going lead the Shinobi Alliance?" asked the Kazekage. "I thought it would be the Raikage." "Alright fair enough." **

** Saskue was far away from the land of iron. He was chasing down Danzo with Karin. Karin was madly in love with him since she met him. Karin would risk her life for Saskue. (Sorry I just realize it was in bold so for now its going to be normal)**

But Saskue wouldn't care if she died." _I wonder what Danzo might be, we been searching for him for awhile now I don't know if he escaped or not, I hope he didn't cause Saskue would so unhappy I don't want him unhappy, Ill do anything for him, Ill just keep looking for him."_ Karin thought. She used her scenery type jutsu to find him but no luck. "Karin did you find his chakra" "Not yet but I can feel were getting close" At that moment she felt Danzos Chakra but soon lost it. "Saskue I found his chakra but we got to move fast I think he's running even more, cause I found his chakra but then lost it." Saskue just nodded and ran were Karin told him to run. Karin followed him. They ran for about 15 minuets and then they reached there destination, They saw something that left them in shock, They saw Danzo but he...

**Back to the 5 Kage **

Soon Gaara was getting ready to fight, he got Temari and Kankoro waiting to move out and find the 7 tailed jinjurike. " Gaara are you sure you don't need my help I can be pretty useful." asked the Mizukage. "Yes, I'm sure I have Temari and Kankoro with me I'm sure ill be fine." "Ok but at least bring some samurai with you." "will do". With that he went of with 12 samurai. "Hey, Lord Raikage can you help Gaara get the jinjurike." "No I cant, I have to worry about bee I have to find him." " oh just let your cloud ninja take care of that fore you." "Alright fine". The Raikage went after Gaara.

**Back with Saskue**

Saskue saw Danzos dead body on the ground while someone was sitting on the body. The Person had his hair kind of curly, had glasses on, He had a leaf jounin vest on but it didn't look like a leaf Shinobi, he had his shoulders rest torn off, he had bandages on his hands, he had dark sweats on, and he had a samurai sword over his pack with supplies in it. Saskue just looked at him "_Who is this guy, he seems weak so ill jusk kill him real quick" But once he was going to get his sword out, Someone went for the kill and it wasn't Saskue it was the Raikage. The Raikage _thought had killed him but he dodged it quickly. Saskue saw all this and he was confused what is the Raikage trying to attack this guy. "Are you the seventh jinjurike!" The Raikage yelled "Yes but I'm Also a person, A person named Nick Salazar" Nick Said. Saskue finally realized who he was. "Come with me nick and don't worry if you refuse I wont hurt you that bad" Said the Raikage. "I refuse" "then ill just take you by force" the Raikage went full speed to try and hit him but...

**(Haha I left you at a cliff hanger, sorry if this was short but this is just to grab your attention, and also sorry this fic will soon pic up pace. I hope you enjoyed it , there will be more chapters so don't worry. Please reiview, THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nick Salazar on the Attack

**Sorry, this one might be short again but I'm trying, please review, and I hope you enjoy this fic thank you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the ones I own.**

_**Kyuubi**_

_**The eight tails**_

_**The seventh Tails**_

_Thoughts_

The Raikage went for the punch but when he tried to hit his target he missed in great distance. "Wait!? What?!" The Raikage yelled in Confusion. "_How could I miss I'm the fastest Shinobi in the cloud_" The Raikage thought. In the distance Gaara was watching the fight, he was impressed by the 7th jinchurike. He was going to step in but he wanted more Intel on the 7th so he just watched the battle for now. The Raikage kept on throwing punches, but none of them were connecting. "its useless to keep attacking me. Oh and by the way who are you?" nick asked. "I am the Raikage of the hidden cloud, and I'm here to take you somewhere safe." "hmpf" groaned Nick. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." boasted Nick.

Nick put up hand signs and he appeared behind the Raikage, The Raikage was surprised he got through his defenses, but he will not stay a fool in this battle. Nick auto manically captured the Raikage in a bubble of water. "_What? what is this?" the Raikage thought. _"I told you it was useless to try and attack me. Now I can just wait and the water will drown you." Suddenly he was pushed into the seventh tail caged door. _**Are you really that dumb, you will lose all of your chakra you fool" **_said the seventh tailed beast. "I only need this much chakra to take him down its not like im going to have to fight someone else. "If_** you actually listened to me you would know that you would have to fight 2 more guys after this" **_said the 7 tails "God dammit, can I actually have a break here like seriously?" "**_I would of let you borrow some chakra if it wasn't for are last conversation_**" "Oh really!? So what if I called you stingy for being stingy all I asked for was some chakra to save my life but nooo you said noo because you needed it to have your full strength." _**"My God your so helpless I wanted to be at full strength but you needed it to heal your wounds so watch it to who your calling stingy" **_"No what I really just want to ignore you at the moment and I'll continue my fight." And with that nick was back with reality.

All of the sudden lightning started to come out of nicks hand. He was using lightning style with water style witch will do 5x the damage. "_I had to finish this battle or my chakra would be wasted" nick thought in his mind. The Raikage was using his lightning style to try and block the lightning from nick, so far he was succeeding. He soon broke out of there and went for a Lairies but it was block by some slobby summoning it was red with a long sword. "__**You idiot I told you to save some chakra for the other two"**__** "yeah yeah yeah, I needed to do use it" "**__**If you used your other jutsu you would of been fine but you went as far as to use the Illusinawmi you idiot" **_"Calm down im only using the first stage of it" "_**You need to save it for your battle with the uchiha kid**_. "What are you talking about I thought the Uchiha were dead. "_**There was one survivor he's the one with the dark chakra" **_"oh ok, But what now?" "_**Ill use my chakra to take over you so I can defeat the 2 kage" **_"I really not sure about this but go ahead." and with that the 7 tails took over nick and turned into the same thing when Naruto fought Oruchimaru.

The Raikage was blown away when a grey Explosion happened. He got up and looked what he was about to face. He wasn't that scared cause he had to deal with this with bee when he tried helping him to control the eight tails. But he was a lil worried because he only had one arm this time. He was grabbed by three arms one holding his arm back, another to hold his leg back, and one more too hold the other leg. A small creature appeared on nicks shoulder, It shot some type of grey bullet disk that explode, and it was heading for the Raikage. But he wasn't blasted cause Gaara reacted fast and used his sand to protect the Raikage. Nick ran towards the 2 kage, he used his tails to break through the sand and formed a giant fist of chakra and punched the Raikage in the face with it. He wen flying to a wall, Before he could react bullet disk went straight at him. He was pushed back into big and multiple rocks.

Nick took this chance and used his fist to break through Gaara's Sand barrier and used his tails to attack him, He pushed him into a brick wall. He gathered his chakra and did a chakra shout to Gaara's face. Gaara was down for the count, When Nick turned around he didn't expect a fist to be in his face, he was being punched left and right. The Raikage then did a Lairies to him, but it backfired cause Nick caught the punch and used the rest of his strength to do a bullet disk. once he was finished with them he turned back to normal. "Dammit it stings like crazy" The 12 samurai just saw what happened and went to the land of iron to tell them what happened. Saskue got up.

"My Name is Saskue Uchiha and im ready to fight you and win the match!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

**I really hope you liked this fanfic, sorry if it was short, but things will pick up the pace soon. Please leave your review and leave me pointers of how I could make it better. **


End file.
